Unexpected Love
by Bleeding-Aphrodite
Summary: This is it. thing crash together, as Hermione falls for Draco. where do they end up!


She sat at her desk, writing a book. She started to cry as she wrote the last line. "And he walked to her side, and stopped. 'I love you Nimphius' he whispered. She fell to her knees as he walked away, never to be seen again." 'Its perfect' she thought, closing the red leather book that she had been writing in. She stood up, and walked to her armoire. She opened the door to see her faint reflection. The sun shone dimly threw the open window, washing over Hermione Granger, with a sweet sent of lilacs. She pulled out her favorite out fit. Today was her first day back at school. She had been chosen for Head Girl, and was overly excited. She pulled off her pyjama top, and pulled her tiny pink tank top on. She had grown a lot since the last year. She was tall, and had perfect curves. Her hair had turned a golden blond, and her eyes a deep chocolate brown. She slipped off her 'Pooh Bear' shorts, and pulled on her stone washed hip huggers. And hug her hips they did. She threw her hair back and smiled. "Yes Draco, I would love to go to the returning ball with you." She smiled. 'Oh my God! I did not just say that! No. I do not like Draco Malfoy. And I never will!' She slapped herself mentally. She closed the door of her armoire, and walked to her vanity. She put some powder on her nose, and put mascara on her lashes.

"Are you up yet?" Her mother yelled up the stairs. Hermione continued, as if she hadn't heard her. Her and her mother didn't get along well. Her father had died only a month ago, and her mother was already dating some rich banker. She puckered her lips, and applied a thin layer of sheer pink lip gloss. "Come on! We have to get going! Darien will be waiting for us!" She hollered. Hermione pulled her trunk down the stairs, and opened the door.

"Hey pumpkin." A tall, sweet man said when she got to the side walk.

"Hi." Hermione muttered. This was Darien, her mothers new play thing.

"Are you ready to go? This school of your sound really exciting." He said, obviously trying to make conversation. Hermione just grunted. She didn't know why she didn't like Darien, he was nice, he was smart, he was very funny, but there was something she didn't like. He always treated her like his own child. Like a child, that's it.

"Listen. I'm 17, so you don't have to talk to me like a child. With all hopes, I won't be coming back here next year. And I'm certainly not coming back on holidays. So stop trying to win me over. Your not my father and you never will be." she snapped, throwing herself into the back seat of the car. Her mother came out, in a small, grey dress, looking very sophisticated. She looked nothing like Hermione. She had blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She had pale white skin, and a small figure. She looked like a Barbie doll. It was sickening. They drove off. When they arrived half an hour later, Darien went to fetch a trolley for her trunk, leaving her standing by the car with her primped up mother. "I'm going to miss you. You do know that right?" She said placing a hand on her daughters shoulder. Hermione pulled away.

"Its been a flaming month. Your already dating this guy, and daddies been gone for a MONTH! I don't care if you miss me. Don't bother sending me anything for Christmas, or my birthday. Cause I don't want anything from you and that stupid pool boy!" She screamed. Her mothers face went rigged.

"I know your angry with me, but you do not need to yell it to all of Britain. Yes, I know you miss your father, I do too, but-"

"Don't you dare! Do not even dare say you miss him! You brought HIM home the day after daddy died! You knew!" She hissed, beginning to attract the attention of passers-by. She threw her trunk onto the trolley, and stocked off, leaving her mother and Darien watching after her. She walked threw the barrier, and went straight to her Head girl compartment. She put her trunk under the seat, and sat in a very comfortable chair. She pulled out her disk-man and tapped it with her wand. It began to play a soft song. She began to cry. She felt so lonely. Ron and Harry were mad at her, over a dream she had about Drac- Malfoy last year. So she sat alone in her compartment listening to her favorite song. Soon she fell asleep, and began to dream about her story. She saw Nimphius talking to Arimond. They were by the river of life, talking softly. She suddenly woke with a start. She saw a tall dark figure standing by the door. She rubbed her eyes and saw Draco Malfoy watching her.

"McGonagall wants to see us. She just apparated in the front room. She wanted to go over some things." Hermione was shaking, and her face was covered in cold sweat. "Are you ok Her- Granger?" He spoke, his voice soft and sweet. He had gotten taller over the summer. his skin was a pale cinnamon colour, and his eyes were crystal blue. His hair had died down a lot, and was a pale dirty blond. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt, and a pair of baggy blue jeans, held up with a black belt. He looked even hotter then in her dreams. She hadn't noticed her mouth hanging open till he pointed it out. "By the way Granger, your mouths open, and I think your drooling." He pointed to her chin. She made to smack his hand away, but he grabbed it. Not in a forceful way either, but a soft, caring way. He pulled her close to him. His cologne smelt wonderful. It was like a river began to flow threw her. But a door slid open behind them. Professor McGonagall walked in. "Are you too coming? We need to get this over with, since you won't have time when we get to the school. So hurry along now." She snapped. They flew apart, and followed her. The river in Hermione went dry instantly. After twenty minutes of lecturing, they were allowed to go back and relax for about ten minutes. The train instantly began to slow down. After dinner, Hermione was to meet up with Draco on the fourth floor, to find their common room. She made her way alone, down the cold corridors. She saw Draco leaning up against a wall beside a picture of a tap dancing pony and a tiny little wizard. "Password?" He squeaked, as the pony leapt into his arms. Draco turned to face her. "What do you want to make the password?" She shrugged.

"How about... Crystal Soul?" She whispered into his ear, incase of eavesdroppers. He nodded, and said it out loud to the shaking wizard. He collapsed instantly, and the portrait opened instantly. A large common room appeared. It was silver and red, with a Lion and Snake intertwined with each other, on the doors and on certain pieces of furniture. She felt her mouth drop open when she saw the room. There was a joined bathroom, and also individual baths in each room. Her bed was a large four poster, with pink mesh hangings, and big comfy pillows. Her room was a pale pink, with accents of black, and grey. Malfoy was looking around his room. Everything was black, and silver. He walked in to her room and gasped. "Let me guess, pink is your favorite colour?" she nodded.

"And black." she muttered. He smiled. He walked out, and she ran to her bathroom. It was very big. It was all black, with bits of pink. She could smell a beautiful scent of vanilla coming from the bathtub. It was the size of a small swimming pool. A large shower was in the corner, and a toilet by the door. I large sink, with all her favorite types of soap, and big comfy towels sat along the wall. She saw that the ball tub was full of water, and a wonderful amount of bubbles. She saw that there were also hundreds of candles around the room. She flicked off her light, and the candles sprung to life, as if they had been burning for hours. She closed the door, but didn't lock it. She undressed, and climbed into the tub. The water was just the right temperature for her. She could see the steam rising along the walls. She put her head under the water, and heard the door open. Her head snapped out of the water. "I've been calling you for the last ten minutes. Didn't you hear me?" Draco said, walking into the candle light. His eyes shimmered. She smiled.

"No I didn't hear you. Pass me that towel would you?" he passed her a warm towel, and turned his face away, but not completely. He could see her from the corner of his eye. She smirked at him, and stood up. She let the water run off her before wrapping the towel around her, and stepping out. He began to breath hard. She winked at him. He smiled and said slowly "Well, I just wanted to let you know that we have a telly, and one of those playing things. For the pieces of plastic." he looked confused. 'Why would anyone put music onto a piece of plastic?' Hermione smiled.

"It's a CD player. And it plays CDs. I'll show you once I get dressed." she went to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of boy cut shorts, and a black tank top. Draco eyes her, then turned his back. How could he be feeling this way about a Mudblood Muggle Gryfindore!? He felt warm in the face. Hermione knew what she was doing to him, and she didn't mind. She tried her hardest to make it worse. When she knew he had turned around again, she purposely dropped her hairbrush, and bent down in the most provocative way possible. He began to sweat. She smiled to herself, and walked out. She took out her Kelly Clarkson cd, and put it into the player. Her favorite song came on, so she walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, and her other around his neck. He instantly placed both his hands on her hips.

_Love can be a many splendid thing_

_Can't deny the joy it brings_

_A dozen roses, diamond rings_

_Dreams for sale and fairy tales_

_It'll make you hear a symphony_

_And you just want the world to see_

_But like a drug that makes you blind_

_It'll fool ya every time_

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See you've got no say at all_

_Now I was once a fool it's true_

_I played the game by all the rules_

_But now my world's a deeper blue_

_I'm sadder but I'm wiser too_

_I swore I'd never love again_

_I swore my heart would never mend_

_Said love wasn't worth the pain_

_But then I hear it call my name_

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See you've got no say at all_

_Every time I turn around_

_I think I've got it all figured out_

_My heart keeps callin'_

_And I keep on fallin'_

_Over and over again_

_This sad story always ends the same_

_Me standin' in the pourin' rain_

_It seems no matter what I do_

_It tears my heart in two_

_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up inside_

_Make your heart believe a lie_

_It's stronger than your pride_

_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

_And you can't refuse the call_

_See you've got no say at all._

By the end of the song her head was on his shoulder, and his hands were wrapped tightly around her. She listened to the sound of his heart beat. It was beautiful. She was falling for him, and him for her. He placed his lips close to her ear and smelled the wonderful scent of vanilla on her body. "I think I love you." He whispered. She pulled her head of his shoulder, and looked deep into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. She placed her lips on his, and kissed his soft, moist lips gently. He kissed her back. He didn't know why, but something about her was addicting. He couldn't want anything more then he wanted her right now. He pulled away, and looked into her eyes. He felt like he could see her soul. Her beautiful, loving soul. He felt warm, like he had never felt before. He felt truly happy. He held her tightly, afraid that if he let her go, he would feel the cold, harshness of his old life. Her eyes were weird. They were a deep brown, but with blue, and green and a honey colour deep in them. He could see himself reflected in her eyes. She was beautiful. She just smiled at him, not really seeing him. Then she suddenly realized who this was. She was kissing a Malfoy. What was wrong with her? She should not be feeling the way she was. She couldn't believe this was the same man, the same guy, who tortured her endlessly for the past 6 years. Was it really possible that she could love him? She had no one else, so she thought she could. "I think I love you, too." she smiled, as her cheeks warmed. He noticed just how beautiful she was for the first time. He had never actually looked at her. From her hair, to her eyes and beyond was gorgeous. He just held her, never wanting to let her go. As the songs played through, they swayed slowly on the spot. When the cd stopped, he finally let her go. She was wonderful, beautiful, breath taking. "What are you thinking about? You've been very quiet." she said, with her sweet, seductive voice. It was amazing how he felt right now.

"You." He said, with a hoarse croaky voice, unlike his own. He noticed that when she smiled, her eyes lit up, and a bit of her heart went into the moment. He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to meet his friend Blaise in the library, until now. "I have to go!" He said sounding worried. "I was supposed to meet Blaise. God I hope he's not angry." He smiled at Hermione. "I'll defiantly see you later right? I mean you don't have any plans?" She shook her head.

"No plans, not tonight at least. I'll be here. See you when you get back." She turned her attention back to her stereo. It was big, and could hold at least 6 CDs, and 2 cassettes. She heard him leave, and put in her Christina Aguilara cd. She liked a lot of different types of music, and she liked to dance. After the second song, she started dancing. Her favorite song came on, so she danced just like she would at home. The song was called 'when you put your hands on me.'

'_I don't know about the travel of time_

_And I've never seen most of the world_

_I don't know_

_Diving out of the sky_

_Or living like the diamonds of pearls_

_See I haven't danced to a musical tune_

_And I haven't noticed the flowers in bloom_

_I haven't smiled_

_When alone in my room very much_

_Then we touched_

_I just know_

_When you put your hands on me_

_I feel sexy_

_And my body turns to gold_

_I just know_

_When you put your hands on me_

_I feel ready_

_And I lose my self-control_

_I don't know if a doll can unwind_

_Or how to make a person go_

_I don't know how to be what you like_

_And simply open up the depths of my soul_

_So I keep my wings_

_And my eyes on the down_

_Ready for nothing_

_But holding my ground_

_I haven't used_

_A particular noun very much_

_Then we touched'_

Draco came in near the end of the song, and saw her dancing in the most sexy way possible. He walked over to her, and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. He kissed her neck passionately.

'_I won't notice_

_Or pay you no mind_

_Boy I couldn't care less_

_What you do with your time_

_Your fingertips on my hips_

_Just move me like one of a kind_.

_I just know_

_When you put your hands on me_

_I feel sexy_

_And my body turns to gold_

_I just know_

_When you put your hands on me_

_I feel ready_

_And I lose my self-control.'_

She was dancing with him agin, but more seductive then before. "What kind of dancing is that?" Draco asked when the sing had finished.

"Its called 'Dirty Dancing'." She smiled.

"I like it." He smiled evilly. She put her back against his chest and began to move towards the floor slowly, then working her way back up. He grabbed her hips, and pulled her closer to him, making her breathing change rapidly. She had only been back at school for five hours, and she was already falling for her worst enemy. She didn't know why, but she liked him more then she ever though possible. She had noticed before, that he was handsome, but now, she wanted him, like a person thirsts for water, or a flower thirsts for sun light. She turned around in his arms, and placed his lips upon his, begging to be kissed with all his might. He gripped her tighter, and kissed her with so much passion, it made her moan. She couldn't get enough of him, enough of this. She slowly walked backwards towards the couch, pulling him with her, still kissing passionately. She suddenly made contact with the unexpected couch, and fell backwards onto it. He fell with her, but stopped himself, by putting his hands out around the top of her head. He continued kissing her, as she began to unbutton his shirt. He got up suddenly, and looked at her. "Do you want to do this?" She nodded. So he helped her off the couch and walked to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed, and took of her skirt. She smiled up at him evilly. He placed little kisses down her body, till he got to her bellybutton. He ran his tongue softly over it, loving the way she would giggle, when his tongue touched her skin. He made his way back to her mouth, and placed himself inside of her. She didn't flinch, though the pain was severe. She wouldn't let the feelings flash past her face, or through her eyes. He pushed harder, and a soft moan played on her lips.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to see his strong, tanned chest under her head. She smiled to herself, and stroked his chest softly, with the tip of her index finger. He moved a little, then she noticed that he was awake. He looked down at her, and smiled. She leaned up, and kissed his warm lips. She noticed that he had a CD player in his room, as did she, and that he had a stack of CDs sitting in a holder next to it. She grabbed Draco's baggy T-shirt off the floor, and threw it on. She got out of the warm bed, and walked over to the CD rack. She ran her finder down the names of the bands. She found one of her favorite singers, and pulled out the CD. She put it in, and switched to number 3. The song began to play slowly, so draco threw on his boxers, and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and swayed slowly. She put her arms around his neck, and put her head on his shoulders. He smelled sweet, and manly. She loved him. She had never expected to love him, but she did. How could she let this happed? What did her heart know? He would never want to be with her.

_Mmmmmmm, mmmmmm_

_Some people live for the fortune _

_Some people live just for the fame _

_Some people live for the power, yeah _

_Some people live just to play the game _

_Some people think that the physical things define what's within _

_And I been there before but that life's a bore, so full of the superficial _

_Chorus:_

_Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all _

_If it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby _

_Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything _

_But everything means nothing if I ain't got you, yeah _

_Some people search for a fountain _

_The promise is forever young _

_(You know) Some people need three dozen roses _

_And that's the only way to prove you love them _

_Hand me the world on a silver platter _

_And what good would it be _

_With no-one to share with, no-one who truly cares for me _

_Chorus: _

_Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all _

_If it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby _

_Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything _

_But everything means nothing if I ain't got you, you, you _

_Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all _

_If it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby _

_Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything _

_But everything means nothing if I ain't got you, yeah _

_If I ain't got you with me baby, ohh, ooo _

_Say nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing _

_If I ain't got you with me baby._

He kissed her forehead, but didn't let go of her. The song had ended, but they didn't stop dancing. She pulled out of his arms roughly. She was crying. "What do we do? Do we date each other or forget last night? Do you love me? Will you be mine? Will you tease me by day and love me by night? What do you want from me?" She sobbed. He cupped her chin and slowly stroked her face. "I can't forget last night. It will last in my memory till I die." She sobbed harder. "But I don't want to forget it. I love you Hermione. I wont tease you ever. I wont hurt you, and I wont let you get hurt. I only want your love. Nothing more then your willing to offer, but nothing less either." He pulled her into his arms, and held her. She stopped crying, and kissed his neck softly. His blood was pumping fast. He was in love with her. He had said everything he had been trying so hard to forget, and erase. Everything that he had been hiding from himself was brought out to him and the world, buy this beautiful angels soft tears. How would he explain this to his family and his friends? He didn't want to keep this a secret, he didn't want her to think he was ashamed of her. Of them. He took her hand, and led her down the stairs into the common room. He put his hands on her shoulders, and look deep into her eyes. "We are going to tell people. I will go with you to tell your friends, and you will come with me to tell... anyone I know that doesn't like you." He cupped her face. "The list is short, and they are all Slytherins so they don't matter much. Ok?" She nodded. He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much." He said, kissing her mouth softly.


End file.
